Juleka Couffaine/History
Juleka Couffaine is a teenage girl who attends Collège Françoise Dupont. Before Season 1 Ever since Juleka was a little, whenever someone tried to take a picture of her, something would get in the way, and so she believed she was cursed. She attended Collège Françoise Dupont for at least one year before the current year, and she also was friends with Rose Lavillant beforehand. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Juleka was seen in taking one of the seats in the back of the classroom. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", the next day Juleka like all the other students were curious about what happened to Ivan when he was akumatized but sees Ivan leave in a huff because of Chloé. Then, when Ivan gets akumatized again Juleka remains in the school library with the rest of students watching Ladybug's and Cat Noir's brave actions from the news cheering for their success. She laughs in amusement when Marinette tells Chloé off. In "The Bubbler", Juleka attended Adrien's birthday and was forced to have fun under The Bubbler's threats doing a slow dance with Kim. After Ladybug crashes the party Juleka fled to safety with the others and heard Ladybug and Cat Noir vouch for the adults but was shocked when The Bubbler sent them flying. Even after that she refused to party but cheered upon the heroes return, however, she was captured in a bubble and sent skywards. Once The Bubbler was defeated Juleka was freed along with everyone else. In "Mr. Pigeon", Juleka was partnered with Rose during the derby hat contest. In "Timebreaker", she was one of the cheering students during the race between Kim and Alix, telling Kim they were tired of his dares. But as the race gets underway Alix's watch gets broken and she sees her get akumatized into Timebreaker but flees to safety. In the new reality, she flees to safety again thanks to the Future Ladybug. In "Copycat", she was seen in the seats in the back of Mrs. Bustier classroom. In "Lady Wifi", after Mrs. Bustier's class was over she was in the courtyard with Rose and gets asked by Alya if either of them had seen Marinette but she shakes her head no. But when Alya gets akumatized into Lady Wifi Juleka leaves the school with the other students. In "The Evillustrator", she was in the back seats of the science class. In "Rogercop", Juleka was watching the Career Day presentations until Chloé accuses Marinette of stealing her bracelet. In "Dark Cupid", Juleka was learning the purpose of love in literature stories being taught in Mrs. Bustier's class until it ends and she returns home. In "Horrificator", she had the job of make-up artist for a movie the whole class was preparing for a movie contest. However, the movie was put on hold when Kim and Max went missing as well as seeing the whole school covered in slime. She followed Ladybug and Cat Noir's lead with other students as the duo searched for Horrificator. In one of the classrooms they come across the villain but unlike the others, Juleka found Horrificator awesome. Following the creature to the maintenance room, they find all the missing students and when the creature blocks off the exits, Juleka and her friends watched the fight from a safe distance, until Ladybug tosses to them makeshift instruments. Using them they all sang Mylene's favorite song and calmed Horrificator down after that everything was returned to normal. In "Darkblade", when Juleka heard that Marinette was running for class representative she offered Marinette some ideas along with her other friends. Once she hears that Jagged Stone is at City Hall, Juleka goes there for an autograph. But when Darkblade attacks, she, like everyone else, looks to Chloé for help. But ended up following Marinette's lead in barricading the doors. Then, she followed everyone upstairs to safety after Darkblade was defeated she heard that from Chloé that she had Sabrina stolen Marinette's diary. Seeing that Marinette wanted to win by fair means Juleka praised Marinette for her speech and victory as class representative. In "The Mime", Juleka was watching the fight between Cat Noir and The Mime with Rose. In "Princess Fragrance", during science Juleka was listening to Rose swooning over Prince Ali's arrival in Paris. In "Pixelator", Juleka was one of the few students who had the job of a cook for job experience day at the Le Grand Paris Hotel. In "Gamer", Juleka was in the library watching some of her classmates try out for spots in an upcoming video-game tournament. In "Reflekta", it was class picture day and everyone was excited except for Juleka, who believed that she was cursed when it came to photographs. However, Rose and Marinette believed she wasn't and promised to help her break the curse. When it was time for Ms. Bustier's class photo and Juleka was almost she was excluded but was pointed out by Marinette and was put right in the center, next to Adrien and the spot Chloe wanted. During a brief intermission, Juleka was excluded from the class photo because Sabrina locked her in the bathroom. It was all a part of Chloé's plan. She was found by Rose after the pictures were taken, but she left the school crying and asking her friend to forget her. She got akumatized into Reflekta, returning to the school she turns everyone into copies of herself using her hand-mirror. She faced off against Cat Noir but turned him into her copy of herself too. She then found Chloé and turned her into her look alike as punishment but came face to face with Ladybug. Their confrontation almost ended up with her taking Ladybug's Miraculous, however, thanks to a distraction from Cat Noir, Reflekta escapes and starts transforming people all over Paris. Making her way to City Hall she even transforms the mayor and hears of the heroes plan to stop her but she retorts by making a plan of her own. Using the mayor as bait to lure the heroes she tries to transform Ladybug but gets blocked a transformed Cat Noir. After Ladybug destroys her hand-mirror Juleka returns to normal and was taken back to school by the mayor. Then, she joins her classmates for another class photo in the park after Marinette convinced the photographer. Convinced that her curse is broken Juleka thanked Marinette for everything. In "Antibug", Juleka was doing her schoolwork until she saw something going with Chloé. In "Volpina", Juleka was talking with Rose at the school's entrance. In "A Christmas Special", she was celebrating Christmas with her family until she was alerted that Adrien was missing. Once he was safe and sound at home she joined Adrien and her classmates at the Agreste mansion for dinner. Season 2 In "The Collector", Juleka heard that Adrien was banned from going school by his father and rejoiced with her friends when he returned. In "Despair Bear", she was watching Marinette's father teach a cooking class. Until the fire alarm got pulled by Chloe which resulted in everyone cleaning the courtyard as punishment. Then some later Juleka, Rose and Mylene went to Marinette's house for a mini fun photoshoot and then get invited to a party being hosted by Chloe. In "Befana", yesterday Juleka was at her locker holding a bicycle pump until she got startled by Marinette. On Marinette's birthday she worked with her classmates on putting together Marinette's party. With decorations complete Juleka and her classmates wished their friend a happy birthday and everything goes well. After Befena crashed the party following Alya's lead and agreeing that Marinette was cool Juleka worked with everyone to protect her but got turned into coal statue. After Juleka was revived with Miraculous Ladybug she enjoyed rest of the party. In "Robostus", Juleka was getting ready for science and like her classmates she was amazed at Markov. In "Gigantitan", Juleka was invited to Marinette's house to help Marinette pull off a romantic outing with Adrien. Like the others who came, she was already aware of Marinette's crush on him. She worked together to pull everything off at the Trocadéro and all went well until Gigantitan appeared. After Juleka and Rose made it to safety they shared a group hug with Alya and Mylene. Noticing that Marinette wasn't with them they all tried to look for her, but fled when they were seen by Gigantitan. When Ladybug was in the villain's grip Juleka and friends worked together in getting Gigantitan to let her go. After keeping the baby villain distracted for as long as they could Juleka and the others abandoned the rickshaw and fled to safety. After August was returned to normal and his mother she and the others were relieved to find Marinette alright. Seeing Adrien not far away Juleka and everyone was happy that they could still pull off their plan, but Marinette decided to get straight to the point. Watching with her friends nearby, Juleka pushed Marinette into agreeing to Adrien's offer for a ride home. Afterwards, becomes disappointed when Marinette declines the offer. But praises Marinette for making an effort then takes a rickshaw ride home. In "Gorizilla", Juleka arrived at the pool with Mylène, Rose and Alya. While waiting for Marinette through a series of social media posts they discovered she was with Adrien after receiving more Juleka agreed with Rose with that they looked so cute together. When Alya called Marinette, like her friends she wanted the details of what happened while still waiting at the pool for Marinette. In "Captain Hardrock", Juleka and friends were helping her mother, Anaraka Couffaine set up for the Paris music festival. But the performance was halted when Officer Roger said their music was way too loud. But becomes saddened with her brother Luka to see their mother akumatized into Captain Hardrock. When everyone refused to play their music Juleka ends up as one of the prisoners below the ship. Thanks to Ladybug and Cat Noir Juleka was set free and getting the ok from Officer Roger Juleka performanced in the festival with her family and friends. Category:Article stubs Category:Character histories